Behind the Scenes
by A Tomato Llama's World
Summary: Izaya's not that good with maintaining proper, normal relationships with humans. The closest he can get to such is either with Shinra or his sisters but even they detest the flea. But family is still family, so behind the scenes here's how Izaya spent his holiday with his sisters.
**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine and you may have some slight spoilers here but trust me it's not too big ^_^ I haven't read the entirety of the manga yet for obvious feelings TTwTT Hope it's not too OOC and hope you'll like it!**

* * *

"Iza-nii! Iza-nii! Iza-a-a-nii-i-i-i!" Mairu sang. "Iza-nii! Open up! We know you're in there! There's no point in ignoring our sweet presence! Besides, Kuru-nee and I are pretty sure you wouldn't be so cruel as to just let us wait here, lonely, hungry, ignored but then again you would so don't make us break the door down!" And here Izaya thought he could get away with just spending the holiday by himself with no noisy pests clawing and whining at his door like a pair of stray cats. Reluctantly, he got up from his chair and opened the door for them. With his quick reflexes he dodged Mairu's attempt at kicking the door down and another attempt at glomping him. Kururi –being the more reserved (and civilized) one- clung to his arm, hugging it tightly as a greeting.

"Good morning, big brother" Kururi said. After crashing into several places and getting a spritz of Habanero spray, Mairu calmed down and hugging his free arm.

"Care to enlighten me on what brings the two of you here?" Izaya said coolly.

"Some info broker you are! How can you not know why we're here?" Mairu said.

"I can assure you I only ever get info on important matters. With regards to your personal life is not really my concern."

Mairu feigned a hurt expression and crying out dramatically, "Really, Iza-nii! You know how to hurt a person. Our hearts bleed for your ruthlessness! Kuru-nee, catch me!" But of course, Kururi did no such thing and let her fall to the ground.

"Let's eat out, big brother" Kururi said, smiling. Izaya raised a brow to this.

"Oh? I don't recall it being either of our birthdays today" he smirked.

"We know, but after you sent the Headless Rider to protect Kuru-nee we thought we might as well reward you for a good deed done!" Mairu responded cheerfully.

Izaya sighed. "Looks like there's no getting rid of you two after I gave you the precise reason for my sending Celty to you," and after looking at their eager faces he continued, "but I suppose I have no better plans so let's go." The twins smiled as big as the other personality would allow as they dragged Izaya out the apartment door.

"Of course what this means for Iza-nii is that he'll be paying for everything!" Mairu said linking arms with Kururi.

"Yes, pay for it" Kururi agreed. Izaya's face softened a bit and smiled. It wasn't of the creepy sort; it was actually normal. His sisters returned the smile before Mairu proceeded to go about an itinerary of places to go and things spend money on. "I figured as much. And you said I was cruel, you only need me for my money" he said. "Well, you left us when we were kids so this is payback!" Mairu said this in a good natured way but there was no denying it so Izaya put a hand to their heads, giving them a pat, and followed to wherever it was his sisters wanted to go.

* * *

It was another busy day of debt collecting for Tom, Shizuo and Varona. How is it people borrow money but can barely pay back when it's due? They will never understand. But seeing how it was noon the trio decided to grab lunch at none other than Russian Sushi.

"Welcome! Welcome!" Simon greeted. "Sushi platter or hotpot? Weary people need food to be glad!"

"The usual order will do just fine Simon" Tom said. When their order came, they ate in comfortable silence with Shizuo contemplating which place to stop by for dessert.

"I hear there's a new parfait shop down the street not too far from here" Tom suggested. Shizuo nodded.

"Oh yeah. Varona, have you had a parfait yet?" he asked. She shook her head. "Alright, let's head there after this and I'll treat you."

"Senpai, there is no need for you to keep treating me" she said. But he shook his head and insisted. As Tom finished his meal, Varona caught a glimpse of two girls giggling. At the same time, Shizuo's nose twitched and a scowl made its way to his face.

 _Those girls... Senpai's friends, if I'm not mistaken._

 _That scent... It better not be him._

Both hunches were answered when three people of similar features stood up, waving goodbye to the Russian chefs as they make their way to the exit.

"Oh! Hello Varona-chan!" Mairu waved happily. "Hello" Kururi followed. Varona waved but narrowed her eyes at the man clad in black behind them

"Izaya-kun..." Shizuo growled. With that, Izaya simply grinned like the Cheshire cat that he is and Tom sighed. "Hello everyone. Shizu-chan" he said. The nerve pop made the entire atmosphere tense. Before anything else can be said between the two, Simon got in between the two.

"This is nice, no? Sushi brings peace. Sushi bringing people together."

"Why the hell are you here?" Shizuo said, completely ignoring Simon. Izaya shrugged.

"No need to get yourself worked up, Shizu-chan. I'm celebrating the holiday as any normal human would as you can tell by the presence of my sisters at my side so you need not worry about my existence for today." Seeing the suspicion on his face made Izaya grin even more but the twins tugged at his arms.

"Ne, ne Iza-nii! We have to hurry if we want to catch Yuuhei-san's movie" Mairu said.

"It starts in 15 minutes" Kururi added. "Alright, alright. Well it's been a pleasure to run into you all of you but we best be on our way." The Oriharas exited the restaurant, leaving the other customers weirded out but relieved.

"Who would've thought such a man would still possess an amount of humanity to care for his younger siblings" Tom muttered. The other two nodded but Shizuo was more than unwilling to believe Izaya could play nice for a day. _Something's up. Either that or he's just a plain psycho._

* * *

After movies, the twins dragged him to clothing stores and accessory shops. Thankfully they didn't buy out every store they went into. When they got home the twins surprised him even more by making his coffee for him with a slice of apple pie on the side. Namie didn't bother coming in for work so it was just the three of them in front of the TV tuned into some anime about giant, naked cannibals with the main protagonist being some hot headed brat.

"So are either of these laced with something? 'Cause I honestly expected something more creative" Izaya said, eyeing the pie before digging in.

"Of course not, big brother" Kururi said, lying her head down on his lap with Mairu following suit.

"There's no way we'd kill you with such a boring method. We're still in the process of making blueprints though" Mairu added, cheerfully pinching Izaya's cheek.

"Should I be honoured that you two are planning my death extensively? If it's taking you two this long it must be grand" he replied. Kururi giggled. Mairu groaned.

"You know what? We'll just push you in front of a bus." Izaya smirked and told them they had no originality.

"Now what would the world be without their beloved god to watch over and love them unconditionally?"  
"Better off" Kururi said. "Oooh, nice one Kuru-nee!" Izaya put his plate down, rested his foot on the table and listened to their sisters' rambles about their dojo and his alma matter.

"And bitch thinks she can bully me and getting away with it. Finding out who did it was the fun part of course. I cornered one of them and threatened to pour tacks down their throat unless they 'fessed up then she did. So she and I had an in-depth conversation about it in the lady's room. Obviously Kuru-nee wasn't spared from such a rude treatment and wouldn't leave them be without some sort of retribution."

"I set her bag on fire" she said in her own proud manner. Izaya smirked.

"The teachers must love the both of you. Although I wasn't much different from the both of you."  
"No duh! You're our big brother, wouldn't we learn something from the original copy?" He smiled and ruffled their hair a bit before paying attention to a show starring Yuuhei; something about being a samurai with an X scar on his cheek. This piqued the girls interests. By 11:30 in the evening the girls have fallen asleep in their brother's arms. He stood up carefully to fetch them some blankets and some pillows before going to his desk chair to check on emails. He wasn't a family man and he was far from normal. His pride wouldn't let him admit it but as mundane and normal it was he rather liked having his sisters over.

 _ **I suppose, even a god can become lonely occasionally.**_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please rate and review! ^_^ Your comments are much appreciated~**


End file.
